Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamination molding device.
Background of the Invention
In a lamination molding method (laser lithography) of metal using laser beam, a very thin material powder layer is formed on a molding table capable of moving vertically, followed by irradiation of the material powder layer with a laser beam, thereby sintering the material powder. These procedures are repeated to obtain the desired modeled object. As the lamination molding proceeds, the molding table descends gradually, and thus the non-sintered material powder is maintained in a space surrounded by the molding table and a powder retaining wall provided around the molding table.
After the lamination molding is completed, the non-sintered material powder need be removed from the space on the molding table, and Patent Literature 1 discloses of evacuating the non-sintered material powder using a vacuum apparatus.